The present invention relates to a table locking plug for outdoor tables and the like which are to be assembled.
Outdoor furniture, in particular tables, are generally supplied in an unassembled condition and must be assembled by connecting the legs and table top thereto. Because the tables are to be assembled by unskilled personnel or the ultimate consumer, there is a need for a simple yet reliable device for locking together the portions of a table of this type. Additionally, most tables of this type contain a glass or plastic top or a similar material which is of variable thickness due to the tolerances imparted to the top because of the nature of the method of manufacture. Accordingly, some means must be provided for locking the table top in place while compensating for the variable thickness top.